Tanjoubi Omedetou Echizen Ryoma!
by AcRaZyWriTer
Summary: I know this is early but I juz wanted to post it before I forget it. So send your bday greetings and wishes to our dear prince. Will be stopped at the end of his bday. You can also wish the other cast an advance Merry Christmas if you want to.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! It's December and yeah Christmas is here!! Juz' a few more days to go!! Alright!! Gifts, food, money and all sorts of stuff you receive on Christmas!! But we all know that before Christmas we have to celebrate our dear prince's birthday, the protagonist of the story: ECHIZEN RYOMA!!!

**Echizen: **What are you being noisy about? It's not my birthday yet and you get all excited for nothing.

**Me:** Mou Echizen don't be like that. You're the protagonist and the star of the show. Also, you've got tons of fans that are, I am entirely sure, will be sending you their warm blessings & love for you on your birthday. So be thankful enough that I'm doing this even though you're 2nd on my list.

**Echizen: **Arigato?

**Me: **(frowns at him) Anyway, I know that this is too early but the earlier the better, ne? So send your love to our favorite oujisama. Oh and Chibisuke do me favor.

**Echizen: **Who gave you the authority to use that name?

**Me: **I did. Anyway about the favor please be a bit OOC?

**Echizen: **Why?

**Me: **Just do it even though you don't like it. For your fans.

**Echizen: **Mada mada dane

**Me: **So send your wishes now ASAP! Oh right at the very last chapter, is my tribute story to him.

**P.S: **I'll be stopping this at the end of his birthday so send all your wishes now!! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Okay we have three greetings:

**squishy the jellyfish**

Who's your first on your list? Really? Ryoma's birthday's soon?

Happy birthday then!

**Me: **Fuji is first on my list then Echizen. Yup his b-day is on Dec 24

**Ryoma:** Arigato Gozaimasu

**DemonGirl13**

Hihi Ryoma-chan! Otanjoubi omedetou!! Happy Birthday!! hands you a week load worth of ponta Great idea to put this up '-a cRaZy WriTer-'!

**Ryoma: **Arigato Gozaimasu. So far, it's the best gift I received.

**Me: **Thanks

**Egyptianlover**

Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas Ryoma! Don't forget to buy me a

present now :D

**Ryoma: **Actually, you should be the one giving me a gift. Oh and Arigato Gozaimasu.

**Me:** Just keep your birthday greetings coming! If you want to greet the other cast, you may do so, too. That's it for today. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty! Again we have 3 greetings!!

**blackorchid143**

Advance Happy Birthday Ryo-chan!

And Advance Merry Christmas too!

I wish you will grow taller next year xD

And yeah I want to greet My Kuni-chan an advance Merry Christmas too!

xD

**Ryoma: **Thank you. I hope so, too.

**Tezuka: **Advance Merry Christmas to you, too, blackorchid143

**Me:** I wish the same for you, too, Ryoma. (giggles)

**Ryoma: **Mada Mada Dane, I'm even taller than you.

**Me: **Yeah but I'm older.

**Tezuka:** You two stop it!! 20 laps!! Now!!

**Ryoma & Me: **Nani?!

**Tezuka: **Do you want to make it 50?

**Ryoma & Me: **I-iie buchou. (starts running)

**mama irene**

Happy Birthday to you my dear Prince! Now please be happy on your special day okay.

**Ryoma: **I will. Arigato.

**Me: **Mga pinoy at pinay, magsilabasan kayo dyan!!! xD

**Ryoma: **Manahimik ka nga! (shut up)

**Me: **Hai

**bones0401**

happy birthday and merry christmas Ryoma! merry christmas to all

seigaku's regulars and -a cRaZy WriTer- in advance too:) may all your dreams come true this christmas! merry merry christmas!

**Seigaku regulars: **Arigato gozaimasu! Advance Merry Christmas to you, too, bones0401.

**Me: **Thank you very much. God Bless you!

Well that's all for now. Just keep sending your wishes and greetings!! We'll be waiting… xD


	4. Chapter 4

Okay we have only one:

**PrInCeSsEs Of aNiMes**

Happy Birthday Ryoma-kun...

I hope everything will flow smoothly on your special day...

Merry Christmas to you and to the rest of the Seigaku Regulars...

I never knew you can speak Tagalog...(ha ha ha)

ok...that's all

**Ryoma:** Arigato Gozaimasu. I hope so, too.

**Seigaku regulars: **Arigato Gozaimasu & a very Merry Christmas to you, too.

**Me: **Well, POT has been aired in the Phil ne? So he also knows how ne? Chibisuke?

**Ryoma: **Che! Mada mada dane

That's all for now…ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

uwah!!! minna-san sorry i forgot to post this!!!! (bams herself on the wall for doing so)

Alright we have 5 for today…start!

**DemonGirl13**

Hi again! Ryoma-chan! Hands coupons for free burgers for a month and some more ponta I forgot these! Merry Christmas to all the seigaku regulars and you too '-a cRaZy WriTer-' gives '-a cRaZy WriTer-' presents

**Ryoma: **Thanks again. (gets the coupons & ponta)

**Seigaku Regulars:**Merry Christmas to you, too.

**Momo & Eiji:**(surrounds the little guy) Oi Echizen/O chibi don't be selfish, share some for us.

**Ryoma: **Yadda!

**Me: **Yay! A present! Thank you. xD

**OpalPrincess**

Happy Birthday Ryoma-kun!

Hope your wishes come true!

Merry Christmas to you and your fellow teammates too!

What would you like as a birthday present? Although i cant afford so i

Can only give you a Ponta... -gives a Ponta grape- But i still want to know what do you want XD

**Seigaku regulars:**Arigato gozaimasu.

**Ryoma: **I don't really know what I want but Ponta grape sounds good. Doumo (tips hat)

**Me: **Wah!! You received so many Ponta, Chi-bi-su-ke.

**Kiss the Lips of an Angel**

Oh...Happy Birthday Merry Christmas too, Ryoma-kun. Send my season greetings to your family too!! Ciaoz...

[XD

**Ryoma:**Arigato gozaimasu. I will.

**h-CHAN don't know about this. Is it just me or what?**

**I don't think this kind of story(or is this even a story?) should be Posted on this site. Don't get me wrong, but seriously, I just think that proper stories should be posted. I do believe that you know better than me about this site, so I suppose you could refrain from posting such kind of stories again.**

Me: Nah! Don't worry about it, this is not yet done. I still have something up my sleeve okay? React when this is complete. I'm still waiting for my cousin to come here. So, for now, this first.

******Rose12136**

Happy B-day Ryoma-kun!! I hope you get together with Sakuno-chan, she's such a cutie! I'm getting a present that involves her! snickers

Sakuno: Ano, where am I going?

Rose: You'll see! Muhahahahahahahha!

Sakuno: Ryoma-kun!

******Ryoma: **What are you talking about?

******Eiji: **Heh! Go Sakuno-chan.

******Sakuno: **(hesitates) Tanjoubi Omedetou (blushes)

******Ryoma: **(blushing a bit but tips his hat to cover it) A-arigato Gozaimasu.

******Me: **Aww... kawaii!! Thank you Rose for bringing Sakuno here.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the story sorry if its very late, forgot to post it…

* * *

December 24…

It was weird because until this day there were still classes…

"It's his birthday today, but what have I to give him?" a chestnut-haired girl sighed as she walked at the corridors and suddenly ended up in the music room. With the use of the transparent glass by the door, she saw a piano. She then suddenly had the strangest feeling of playing the piano; it might let her feel sort of relaxed.

She went inside the music room and approached the piano. She didn't know what got into her because she just started playing and sang with it:

_(A/N: Pretty Boy)_

_I lie awake at night  
See things in black and white  
I've only got you inside my mind  
You know you have made me blind_

_I lie awake and pray  
That you will look my way  
I have all this longing in my heart  
I knew it right from the start_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay  
Right beside you_

_I used to write your name  
And put it in a frame  
And sometimes I think I hear you call  
Right from my bedroom wall_

_You stay a little while  
And touch me with your smile  
And what can I say to make you mine  
To reach out for you in time  
_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay  
Right beside you  
_

"_Good thing I lost them," _a boy panted as he struggled for air. He really shouldn't have to go to school. Well, he gotta remember that next time, if he ever survives. As he was cursing himself why on earth he went to school, he heard a distant melody coming of the music room. He approached the room and listened to the soft voice coming from it; it sounded familiar. Now where had he heard it before?

_Oh pretty boy  
pretty boy  
pretty boy  
Say you love me too_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay, ooo right beside you._

Until now, he still has been racking his brain to whom this voice belonged to, with no apparent reason. Just when he decided to leave the girl inside spoke up:

"Ryoma-kun," the girl said.

"_Does she know that I'm here?" _he thought. _"Well that can't be possible"_

"Why? Why can't I tell you how I feel? When I have the chance to, I freeze up and ended up saying nonsense. But inside, my heart is shouting how much I feel towards you. I never realized that it was this hard to confess to you," she chuckled.

"_Is she—like confessing?" _he doesn't even know why he needs to listen to such stuff. Maybe it's because he's bored.

"I just hope that even though silence surrounds us, you could at least hear my heart shouting…" the girl paused.

"_Crap! They're almost here," _Ryoma said as he saw his fan girls from a distance. _"I guess it can't be helped. This room is the only place to hide if I want to survive."_

"…I love you," the girl continued and at the same time, the door closed. And in front of her, it was her prince. She instantly turned red. _"Did he just hear what I just said?!"_

"Heh, looks like you're here," Ryoma smirked.

"A-anou, Ryoma-kun," she stuttered. "How-how long have you been there?"

"Long enough," he replied and approached the girl. "Long enough to hear every word you just said."

Sakuno turned red as a tomato and was even more surprised when he touched her lips. _"Am I-am I dreaming? Is this for real?"  
_

"I love you, too Ryuzaki," Ryoma said as their lips parted.

"Ryoma-kun--,"Sakuno looked at him. "O-otanjoubi omedetou, sorry if I haven't got anything for you."

"I think that song and confession was enough," Ryoma said.

-----

"Heh! Great job O'chibi!" the red head cheered.

"Ah young love," Momo added. "So young…"

**--owari—**

* * *

**Sorry if it was late. Hope its alright. Also, sorry if Ryoma was OOC. R&R**


End file.
